


We're More Broken Than People Think

by captivated



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Derek and Felicity are childhood friends, Derek is a Failwolf, Diggle likes Derek, F/F, F/M, Felicity finds out Cora's alive, Felicity has a type apparently, Felicity is a BAMF, Felicity is in love with Derek, Felicity knows about werewolves, He keeps trying to manipulate Felicity, Hurt Felicity Smoak, I don't know why he's still alive, Jackson is Roy, Jealous Derek Hale, Kate and Felicity hate each other, Laura Hale & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Lydia and Felicity are cousins twice removed, M/M, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak friendship, Oliver Queen needs to find out what he wants, Oliver doesn't understand, Oliver is too late, Peter Hale is a Dick, Protective Derek, Roy is Jackson, Scott is such a sweetie, Superman isn't played by Tyler, Talia & Donna were old friends, Ugh Gerard, an awkward one, but he's impressed with Felicity, did I mention that Felicity is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivated/pseuds/captivated
Summary: Felicity always wanted a life outside of Team Arrow and she didn't mean her work life either. She wanted someone to be there, someone that she could talk to. Maybe even spill her secrets to.After all, Oliver had always been overprotective about who she dates if Barry Allen had been an example but she's not sure if she could keep pining after Oliver Queen, playboy by day and vigilante by night.That was until an old flame visits Starling City and her past finally catches up to her.Felicity/Derek.





	We're More Broken Than People Think

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the idea of Felicity's family being close friends with the Hale family. Now I'm turning into a plot and it's going to be so much fun. 
> 
> I know Derek and Laura were supposed to be at school the day the fire happened but I'm doing a little something creative.

Felicity had always been the odd one out in the whole group. Being an IT girl of the one and only, dark and brooding, Oliver Queen except when he's being a vigilante out there in streets of Starling City, not only gave her a limit on her social life but her love life too.

 

It was pretty easy to balance out her day and night job but she still wanted to go out and have a few drinks without Oliver breathing down her neck. Not that Felicity loved it when he breathed down her (maybe not really) but it was getting a little irritating and she needed a little love in her life so she could move on with her day.

 

Except that doesn't happen and she's stuck in the foundry because there's some gun dealers in the Glades and Oliver had a hard time catching up to them because they all split up into different directions. Dig was in the foundry beside her, getting a little worried about how long it's taking Oliver to track them all down.

 

"Felicity! Where are they?" Oliver yelled into the comm while he jumped off the building ledge and onto the top of another. He tried spotting one of them but there was no silhouettes in sight.

 

"Um," Felicity bit down on her lip as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "There's three below you and the other five are on your North and South. They're heading towards you."

 

Oliver grunted out an affirmative and didn't say anything until he brought them all down. "Did you call Captain Lance already?"

 

Felicity looked offended and responded back with a scoff, "Look who you're talking to, Mr. Queen." She said and took off her comm. She turned her head to Dig who had an amused smile playing on his lips and an arched brow. "What?" She asked.

 

"Mr. Queen?" He teased, seeing her blush widely.

 

"I... I mean..."

 

"Calm down, Smoak." He laughed, shaking his head. "I know what you meant."

 

Felicity calmed down for a second and smiled at Diggle before turning her attention to the descending figure coming from the stairs. "Oliver." She jumped on her feet like she's been expecting his arrival.

 

"You did good, Felicity." Oliver acknowledged with a soft smile. "You guys should go get some rest, I'm gonna stay here for the night."

 

After saying her goodbyes to Oliver, she went home and binged watch Game of Thrones while eating chocolate mint ice cream in her flashy pajamas. She always looked to the side of her, wishing that someone would be there sitting with her and took the time to invest in her interests but from the life she lived now, she knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

 

It wasn't that she was desperate for someone to know her for who she is, she just missed the feeling of being wanted. It was something that had always irked her once she realized what she was getting into when she accepted Oliver's invitation to be on his team.

 

She just didn't intend for herself to be this single for so long. Was she not pretty or was it her verbal filter which was practically nonexistent? Did she really scare off people that easily?

 

While she had been in her thoughts, she grabbed for her purse to grab her iPad but she only touched her keys and her wallet. She frowned. She must've left it at the foundry when she was leaving and didn't notice. She sighed to herself, getting dressed up to go to the foundry yet again but she didn't complain because it was her fault for leaving her iPad there in the first place.

 

While she drove there, she imagined what it would be like if Oliver did reciprocate those feelings for her. She knows she's only known her for a year or two but she had this large crush on Oliver and it sucked.

 

Now that Sara was back, she envied her. She knew of the love triangle that Oliver had been in with both Laurel and Sara but Felicity knew that she couldn't get herself involved because she would be the one getting hurt in the end. It would always be Laurel or Sara to him, even if it hurt her more to admit it.

 

She arrived at the foundry in over fifteen minutes and her heels clicked against the floor of Verdant. She approached the door to the foundry and entered the code before opening it. She didn't even take one step into the foundry until she heard those sounds that made her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach.

 

The sounds were very obscene and Felicity felt herself shatter into pieces. She backed out from going into the foundry and left there as silently as she could, running away from the man and the woman that were making love where they work.

 

Tears stung her eyes when she slipped into her vehicle, starting it in a hurry and left the foundry. She didn't know why she felt like that but Oliver made her feel like this.

 

If only someone had been there to save her from the heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Felicity woke up with her mascara stained into the white satin pillow covers like she smudged pen ink on it and made a mess. Her mouth was sore from crying too much and her eyes were red and puffy. God, she looked and felt pathetic at the same time.

 

She went up to the bathroom, feet sliding against the carpeted floor, and didn't bother looking in the mirror. She did her daily routine, fixing up the makeup on her face after washing herself.

 

She was beyond exhausted. She didn't sleep until four o'clock in the morning, asking herself why her life was like this, but then completely stops herself from whining because Oliver, John, and Sara all had it worse in life.

 

Sure, she's lost people but Oliver, Sara, and Dig had to endure physical and mental torture. Felicity felt guilty into complaining about her life, she didn't have the right to. Not when people had worse, it just wasn't right for her to but here she was, contemplating everything about herself and wondered if she was even good enough.

 

But when she thinks about... she has lost more people than Sara, Oliver, or Dig. She remembered this one day where she was in a town called Beacon Hills where her and some of her family were visiting the Hale family since they were close.

 

They were happy as can be like a normal family despite her knowing about them being werewolves and stuff, they still sought happiness within them. The Hale family took Felicity and her family (which were her cousins) in after they found out that they've been living alone. Her mother and Talia used to be old friends in High School, best friends if you would, and they never lost contact.

 

Felicity and her cousins slept over at the Hale house. Although, her cousins slept in the living room, Felicity would always join Derek, Laura, Cora because she always loved puppy piles and they never questioned it when she did.

 

That night was when everything went to hell. A fire started in the house and all she remembered was waking up to her lungs being filled with smoke while Derek was shouting in her ear to get out of there. She did try her hardest but she was having trouble finding the door with the smoke filling the air and the very toxic smell that she can remember very clearly now. Derek was trying to lead her out until she heard the screams.

 

The screams were horrible. She saw horrifying things such as her cousins going up in flames as she cried and shouted for them. She couldn't find Talia, Cora, or Peter but she could still hear their screams in her ears. Before she knew it, the flames touched her porcelain skin and she cried out loudly in pain.

 

When Derek saw, his eyes widened and he yelled for her, picking her up bridal style until they were approached by Laura who ran them out of the Hale house.

 

Felicity remembered herself crying in the arms of the Derek and Laura Hale while they watched the house be enveloped by the orange-blue fire that change their lives forever. Derek was soothing her back, trying to get the pain to level down.

 

That night, they took Felicity to the hospital and left when she was unconscious.

 

She never saw them since.

 

She remembered that day clearly like it was burned into the back of her brain with a hot iron poker. She hated the fact that the police had said that they found eight bodies in the Hale fire but her cousins were there too, now being ten death counts.

 

Felicity had stopped digging through her memories when she felt the tears prick at her eyes. She couldn't cry now, she just fixed up her makeup and she wasn't ready to cry another river.

 

She shook her head and got up, looking at the calendar on the fridge and sighed in relief when she noticed it was her day off from Queen Consolidated.

 

She knew she'd be needed at the foundry later since Oliver always called her in the morning just so they can get things out of the way until they moved onto bigger problems. She used her time wisely and heads to a cafe so she could get herself filled with highly intoxicating coffee.

 

She really needed it before she falls asleep on her baby at work. She didn't need to embarrass herself in front of the others again when she told them that she had a scar in her mouth.

 

Speaking of scars, Felicity frowned when she touched her lower back, feeling the large scar on her back that was caused by the flame in the fire. Felicity never told them about it because... it brought up very bad memories that she didn't want to bring up again.

 

At least that scar reminded her that she survived.

 

While arriving at the cafe, she entered, feeling the cold air whip at her skin bitterly, sending goosebumps down her arms. She ordered her coffee and sat down with a laptop propped in front of her, starting up the screen to do some researching.

 

She heard footsteps come toward her and she furrows her brows. It was probably Dig but she wasn't expecting for someone different to approach her. Felicity's mouth parted open at the attractiveness of this person. He had these emerald green eyes, and very prominent features that Felicity couldn't help but swoon over. And those muscles, those muscles were very impressive.

 

And the man tips his head back with a laugh and looks down at her with a very large smile... with those cute bunny teeth smile that Felicity thought was very familiar. “It seems you still haven't lost your babble, huh, Lis?” His voice was deep and her blue eyes were absorbed by his beautiful emerald green ones.

 

“Derek?”


End file.
